Deirdre
This character belongs to Pokeballmachine. Code by Element. Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Beloved One totally not based off this character hehe Appearance Deirdre has RainWing ruff and head, SeaWing neck, body, gills, and stripes, and NightWing inner wings and beginning spikes. Her main color is purple, her stripe color (and secondary I guess) is yellow, and she has NightWing gray inner wings and part underbelly. Personality Deirdre is naive, but a caring, loving tribrid. When she fell in love with Sigurd, the dragons of the Night Kingdom did not like it. They erased her memories to be in love with Arvis. However, she already had her son, that she loved, Seliph, so she always kept him with her. (More Irish mythology stuff here I guess...) History Deirdre was a normal tribrid living in the Night Kingdom until she fell in love with Sigurd one day and had her dragonet tribrid, Seliph. However, the NightWings weren't happy about it. They wanted Deirdre's child to be the reincarnation of the evil NightWing Loptyr. So, they captured Deirdre, erased her memories of Sigurd, and made her marry Arvis, where she had twin tribrids Julius and Julia. She lived a normal life after that. Or did she...? Coming soon. Abilities Deirdre inherited animus genes from her ancestors and uses her animus powers in battle. Although she has a powerful ability, she does not like to fight. Weaknesses Deirdre doesn't like to battle. Her weaknesses in battle are just a mere battle. She doesn't want to fight. She wants all the madness to stop. Relationships Sigurd: The love of her life until her memories got erased. Now she can't remember anything about him. Seliph: She absolutely loves her son and will always stand by him. Cigyun: She feels bad about her mother's death right after her hatching and wishes she was able to meet her. Toad: She looks a bit interested in him since he can sneeze sparks. Trivia *Deirdre is a heroine in Irish mythology that was prophesied to bring disaster by Druids. Despite this, she was raised in a village and was forced to marry the king. However, she found another man she liked, Naoise, and the king killed Naoise and those who defended Deirdre. Deirdre then died shortly afterwards. She shares a similar story to Deirdre from Deirdre of the Sorrows in Irish mythology, but this Deirdre does not die. *totally not based off the fire emblem character *Her name is pronounced "dear-druh". *Deirdre is the mascot of Pokeball's wiki Wings of Fire Names Wiki. *Deirdre is actually the princess of the NightWings due to her father Prince Kurth, but she was never raised as a royal so she is not royalty. Gallery Gallery of Deirdre. Deirdre FE.png |Deirdre from Fire Emblem NEW Deirdre FR.png|FR Deirdre by me Fire Emblem Heroes 2019-06-04-17-29-21.png|been trying for days and i just summoned her on fire emblem heroes yay Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Animus